videogamingfandomcom-20200213-history
The Androids' Mission (Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission)
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Games *Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission Level Information *Chapter: Stop the Anomaly! A Helpful Friend from the Future *Difficulty: Normal *Ultra Completion: Attack first each round and win the battle! *High Score Conditions: Score more than 110000 *Enemy Team HP: 28,000 *Previous: The Stuff of Legend *Next: After Those Androids! 1, After Those Androids! 2 Enemies *Android 14, Android 13, Android 15 Dialogue Intro *Android 17: Tch. More riffraff to deal with... *Android 18: Watch out for these guys. If push comes to shove, just worry about saving yourselves. *You: Hmm. Could one of these guys be the "creep" they were talking about before? *Goku: Whoa! More androids! *Vegeta: What is this, some sort of android bargain bin sale? *Android 13: I see you're still helping out the humans. *Android 17: And you guys are still causing trouble. Got a lot of free time on your hands, don't you? *Android 18: Yeah, just like that creep... *Trunks: Wait. Does that mean NONE of these guys are the one they were talking about? *Android 13: We're only causing trouble to try and lure him out, you know. *Android 13: Come with us and we can defeat Goku together. How does that sound? *You: ?! *Goku: What?! Me?! *Goku: Wait a sec! Aren't I supposed to be dead in this world? *Vegeta: Ha ha! It looks the anomaly here might have something to do with you. *Trunks: No, I think they might be talking about Goku Black! *You: Goku Black?! *Note: I've heard of him. You really think he's here? *Kagyu: If it is indeed him, he's caused some significant changes to this world. *Android 13: Well, what will it be? Are you coming with us, or what? *Android 17: We'll pass. *Android 13: "Pass"? Have you forgotten that your purpose is to eliminate Goku? *Android 17: No, we haven't forgotten. That one might not be Goku on the inside, but he is on the outside. *Android 17: And he's trying to destroy all life on the planet. Of course we want to take him down. *Android 18: That's what we're out here for. *Android 13: Then why do you refuse to join us? *Android 17: It's simple. You guys don't respect life, either, so we want nothing to do with losers like you. *Android 17: Humans care about life. Isn't it only natural we join forces with them? *Android 17: We'll stand together against a common enemy. *Android 17: Heh. Listen to me. I sound like one of them. *Android 18: Heh heh. You always were into stuff like that. *Android 13: Well, if that's how you really feel, then you're our enemies now. *Android 17: Hmph. Fine by me. *Trunks: Here they come, everyone! Let's lend our support to Android 17 and 18! Outro *Android 17: Ha ha ha! You guys aren't half bad! *Android 18: You've got some moves, that's for sure. *You: You two are teaching us a lot about co-operation! *Kagyu: You really added to the strength of our team! Screenshots Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Level - The Androids' Mission - Enemies.png Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Level - The Androids' Mission - Intro.png Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Levels Category:Dragon Ball Levels Category:Switch Levels Category:PC Levels Category:Levels (Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission)